Exposure is an important in a manufacturing process of a thin film transistor (TFT). In manufacturing a large size liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, because size of an exposure machine is limited, the LCD panel is exposed by a partition. Thus, banded and uneven light spot is generated at a boundary of an exposure area (as shown in FIG. 1), and the light spot causes an uneven picture, which affects display quality of the LCD panel.